Several Storeys High
by Zip Goes A Million
Summary: Sybil and Tom in modern day after a bad day at work. Sybil is pregnant and they settle down to watch My Fair Lady.


It had been a long day. It had snowed constantly and the temperature was constantly below freezing. Both Sybil and Tom had been at work and neither one of them had had a particularly brilliant day. Their unborn child hadn't helped Sybil's mood at all. It had been kicking all day and left Sybil wondering what she'd done to deserve it. She and her husband were sat on the settee in their tiny flat living room, Sybil snuggled against Tom, and Tom with an arm around her shoulder. Due to the heat – or lack of – Sybil was wearing one of Tom's jumpers. It swamped her – even with a baby bump, but it kept her warmer than any of her own clothes did. The couple were also sharing a blanket in order to try and stay as warm as they possibly could. They had decided to watch My Fair Lady... again. It had been one of Sybil's favourite films since she was a little girl and although Tom had seen it as a child, it'd only been once or twice. Since marrying Sybil he'd seen that film more than any other. The two of them had watched it countless times, so they both knew the lyrics to every song and knew quite a bit of the dialogue off by heart as well. The two of them were singing along to every song, which they couldn't help, as the songs had been drummed into their memories. It was getting to Tom's favourite song – On The Street Where You Live. He could relate to poor Freddie. He knew what it was like to hang around on a road just because the woman you love lives there. In Freddie's case it was Eliza, but in Tom's case it was Sybil before they were married and living together. The only difference was that Tom never had the guts to go up to the front door and ask to speak to his girl, whereas Freddie did. The two began singing together. Considering they had two completely different accents and ways of speaking they blended surprisingly well.

"When she mentioned how her aunt bit off the spoon,  
She completely done me in.

And my heart went on a journey to the moon,

When she told about her father and the gin.

And I never saw a more enchanting farce,

Than the moment when she shouted, "Move your bloomin'...""

In the next thirty seconds or so of dialogue before the next piece of singing Sybil played around with Tom's fingers and Tom slid his hand down to his child's home – under his thick jumper, feeling for movement. Sybil placed her hand softly over his, as she found some bizarre comfort when Tom was feeling for activity. Tom then kissed her on the head, not yet moving his hand away from her body. The singing soon started again and they both began to sing along with the DVD.

"I have often walked down this street before,

But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before.

All at once am I several stories high,

knowing I'm on the street where you live."

Tom then took his hand away from Sybil and stood up. He held out his hand to his wife, and she obediently placed her hand in his as he pulled her off the sofa. She rested her arms on his shoulders, and he held her waist firmly and tenderly. They continued to sing as they swayed gently in time with the song.

"Are there lilac trees in the heart of town?

Can you hear a lark in any other part of town?

Does enchantment pour out of every door?

No it's just on the street where you live."

The both of them then faded out as they each lost themselves in the other's eyes. Sybil stared into Tom's blue eyes, studying the pattern in his iris. She'd never noticed just quite how beautiful her husband's eyes were. And Tom was doing the same – staring into his wife's eyes, completely lost and not able to think of anything other than of how stunning she was, even if she was pregnant and wearing a jumper considerably too big for her. She would always be gorgeous to him and he would always be handsome to her. The DVD hadn't stopped, but neither of them were listening to it any more. Everything other than the two of them was completely zoned out. They only had eyes for each other at this point. Sybil moved one arm away from Tom's shoulder so that she could place her hand on his cheek. Tom knew Sybil well enough to know that that was a sign of what she was going to do next. She slowly lifted herself onto her tip-toes and leaned in so that her lips met her husband's. Their lips were locked. One tongue wrapped around the other. Sybil slowly fell out of her extra height, ending up back on flat feet, but Tom compensated this by bending down a little more to keep the contact. Tom didn't take his hands off her waist, and Sybil ran her hands through his hair. Sybil slowly broke the contact of their lips, but they kept their foreheads pressed together. Sybil stared at Tom for a little while longer, and rested her arms back on his shoulders. Tom then took his forehead away from hers to kiss her head and pull her in for a hug. Sybil wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, and he would have done the same, but didn't for fear of safety for the baby. Tom then whispered above her head, "All at once am I several stories high knowing I'm on the street where you live." It wasn't sung, just said. Sybil smiled and lifted her head to make eye contact with her husband. She loved it when he was sentimental and intimate with her. That was the best part of their relationship as far as she was concerned.

"I love you, Tom. You could not be more perfect."

"I love you, Sybil. Sybil Branson, you are the perfect one. And gorgeous and beautiful and kind and loving and caring and thoughtful and patient and supportive and honest and graceful and unique and smart and mine. All mine. And I am so lucky."

Sybil was head over heels for her husband. She loved him more than she knew possible. "I thought I was the lucky one. Not many people ever get a man as good as you. You are faultless beyond words. Just saying that you are faultless and perfect is not doing you justice. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Tom then leaned in to kiss her one last time before leading her back to the sofa to finish watching My Fair Lady. They loved their life together and didn't ever want things any different.

* * *

_Just a bit of fluff because I'm going back to school tomorrow and I wanted to do something fun before I go back to torture. I've been feeling quite low lately and writing things like this keep my spirits. If you haven't seen My Fair Lady, I suggest you do. When I was little I had a friend that always wanted to watch it when she came round to my house, and I always said no because I thought I wouldn't like it and then once - after I no longer saw her I'm sad to say - I watched it for the first time and now it's one of my all time favourites. Watch it if you can. It's brilliant. I know that comments are few and far between, but please do if you can. Also, there will be more of That Was Then, This Is Now, but I'm going back to school so I may have a lot of work to do, so sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's cheesy, but why not. Life's too short to be serious all the time._


End file.
